


Dreams

by FATMBomb



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Like, M/M, This is really cute, Uber, gaaaay, honestly, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: Just fluff. Songfic written using the song, Dreams by: Bishop Briggs.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love this. I had this really fluffy cute idea. And I hope it comes across as adorable as I want it too!
> 
> As always any comments are welcome. Thank you all so much for the support and Im sorry for any spelling errors.

*Mama Dont Make Me Put On That Dress Again*

Trixie liked many things. The smell of pancakes in the morning, the warmth of a hot shower, and waking up to someone's arms around you.

She woke up with one of those things today. Trixie Mattel's eyes opened towards a closed hotel window. Sun flitted through the sheen patches of thin fabric and casted down across her tan cheeks. 

She smiled and felt the warm, soft weight of somebody holding her close. Their breathe tickled her ear and she smiled, a bright grin growing over her face. 

There was a soft mummur and Trixie didnt know what else to do, but snuggle deeper into said person. A soft yet chilly few fingers with bitten down nails scraped over her tummy and she couldnt help but roll her eyes. 

Katya never once thought she find love if she was going to be honest. She understood that love was something hidden, yet found by almost everyone. She honestly felt happy with the concept of being lonely, until she had kissed Trixie Mattel.

They had kissed before, quite a bit. But, the first real, honest kiss they had knocked her off her feet. It was a simple 'Merry Christmas Mistletoe' kiss. It couldnt have been more campy, which fit Trixie quite well.

When Katya pulled away she could see blush under a few layers of Trixie's make up and that only made Katya smile even more.

This was the moment Katya realized that she never wanted to be lonely. And the person that could make her feel like she was flying, that would make all the highs she had gone through seem weak, that could give her a bubbly buzz that bo drug or rush could give her. And that was a 5' 11' man with high cheekbones, a round little face, and an ass that seemed to get bigger with each day.

Trixie was Brian, Brian Michael Firkus. The man with a heart of gold and a wit just as strong. This was a man that smelled like old women perfume, the lingering smell of shaving cream, and that had the softest eyes anyone could ever have.

That was what Katya wanted and now, curled up in the barely made bed with pastel pink sheets and matching pillows that seemed to suck up Katya's head. This warm bundle of thick thighs and soft skin that was warm to the touch, a deep contrast to her cold, was something she needed. The constant heart beat that was music, the tan painted toes that poked out from the bottom of the blue fleece blanket, and the scent of Trixie was to much. 

Katya smiled and sighed, barely awake up still moved her head into the crook of Trixie's neck, where the blanket met skin. Katya took a deep breath in and let the soft smell of Trixie pass through her. A mixture of vanilla, strawberries, and lavender passed into her system, an intoxicating mixture.

She placed a very small and timid kiss on the crook and dip of Trixie's neck where the collarbones connected. Trixie smiled and her big brown eyes turned to peer at Katya next to her. 

"I felt that." Trixie spoke, her voice a bit shaky. Everything about the two was usually loud and very much together, confident. When they were together, Trixie felt like she was on top of the world. But, before when she was coming to terms with her feelings for Katya, it was hard.

The thought of tearing their friendship apart for something that may never happen seemed pointless. Not only that but, it Trixie didnt even think Katya would like her like this, let alone want to do these things with her. She almost always thought Katya only wanted sex, or at lest wanted someone to make out with on lonely nights.

But, after the soft Christmas kiss, Trixie knew she had to try. She felt soft lips and a bit of stubble against her cheek, the smell of tobacco and suede wrapped around her like ribbons and bundled her, tying her closer to the queen by her. It was a soft sense of belonging that Trixie hadnt ever felt and could only be felt by the soft touches, small eyes rolls, and the calming breathing of a silent sleeping Katya.

"Im glad you can still feel things." Katya responded, her lips pressed another small kiss to her neck before nibbling on a deep mark she had made last night. It was placed right below her left collarbone and was a perfect deep blue that laid prominent against her skin.

Trixie sighed and felt a shudder of arousal pass through her before she forced Katya to stop by flipping over and latching her lips onto hers.

Katya stopped and Trixie felt her fingers gently shake and then press into her soft hips. Her nails didnt dig but, the pads were still rough and calloused over.

Trixie pulled away after feeling Katya bite and begin to suck on her bottom lip. "Its to early. I honestly want to snuggle and watch you on tv, since we didnt get to last night." Trixie responded, only to get a soft yet sharp eye roll.

"And what will you give more for me suffering through reliving my tragic lost to the one and only Thunderfuck 5000?" Katya asked only to get a cackle to erupt fron Trixie. A loud belly laugh that filled the air, rattling Katya down to her nerves and back up.

"Maybe, I'll be nice and cook you pasta for dinner." Trixie responded, her smile glowing brighter and brighter.

"With garlic bread?" Katya asked, a hopeful gleam in her icy eyes.

"Of course." 

"And wonderful sex afterwards?" Katya pleaded, her eyes etching over every inch of Trixie.

"Yes. As usual." Trixie smirked and kissed the top of Kat's head before the tv was turned on.

As Katya began to go through the recordings, which ranged from Orange is the New Black to the one Twilight movie the two could stand (Eclipse), Trixie sat up a bit in bed and gently ran her fingers through the short mess of brownish blonde hair on Katyacs head. It wasnt alot but it was enough to pkay with, which was all Trix wanted to do.

Katya buried the two under the blanket, warmth cascades over the two as the theme played. Katya laid her head on Trixie's chest, feeling that constant beat she matched her breathing too.

Heaven, this was what it felt like. The soft caresse of someone she loved, Rupaul (Of Course), and Trixie being, Trixie.

"Im so proud of you." Trixie sighed, her voice a bit softer and deeper than normal. Katya smiled, looking up at Trixie, at Brian, her wonderful little crossdressing twisted Barbie Doll.

"B-Bri....Brian..." Katya began, Trixie's real name caught him by suprise, which only made Trixie look down at her with a worried expression.

"Yes, Barbara?" She said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"I-I...I love you....A-And not just in the heart wrapped with a gold bow, I mean...Heart, red heart, with an arrow through it..." She said, her voice shaking, it was just like at the start. Katya thinking she wasnt worth this, thinking she'd never find something like this. But, now as that protective arm held her even closer and the soft scent of vanilla cream, strawberries, and old perfume she felt at home.

"Ive always loved you. The real love, a heart with an arrow through it, Brian." Katya almost fainted, her heart hurt, feeling like it would almost explode with utter joy and pure love that she didnt truly know what to do, other than just sigh and lean down to kiss her cheek.

Stubble grazed Trix's cheek and a warm smile filled the air, only to be joined in by Katya's warm smirk with those perfect straight white teeth poking out.

They watched most of the episode in a confortable silence until Katya started to learn her dance. 

There was a loud 'thwroop' and Katya on the screen jumped. Trixie couldnt help but chuckle and smile at Katya, whom was blushing so much, her pale skin was almost a bright red.

"You're adorable."

"I know." Katya responded, her leg wrapping around Trixie's under the fleece.

"Also, you're really hot when you do those gymnastic moves." 

"What else is new, Barb?"


End file.
